


Fond of the robot

by betawhitewolf



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Maybe Caustic was more fond of Pathfinder then he wanted to admit
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Pathfinder
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Fond of the robot

**Author's Note:**

> Listen caustic would die for path and y'all can't convince me otherwise

Caustic would never admit outloud that he was protective of the damn MRVN unit, He loathed to even think it after all.

Though dont get him wrong, By all means Pathfinder still got on his nerves, It was maybe just a little bit less then he had before which was absolutely frustrating to the scientist. 

Caustic groaned to himself at his thoughts as he checked his inventory over and listened to the gentle clicks of said MRVN walking around him. 

"Enemy's over there friend!" 

And speak of the devil, Caustic thought bitterly as he was knocked out of his musing and pulled back into the game by Pathfinder's happy-go-lucky tone of voice. 

Begrudgingly the scientist ambled his way over to the MRVN unit to glance out the window and see who Pathfinder had pinged.

"Where did they go and who was it?" Caustic grumbled to Pathfinder as he turned around to toss down a trap making sure to cover the others back before he pushed Pathfinder away from the window so he didnt have to worry about the other getting sniped. 

"I'm pretty sure it was Lifeline's squad and they went into that building!" 

"So Octane and Mirage, though I suppose the only real threat out of them will be Ajay." 

"This will be an easy win!" 

"Yes but I would still appreciate it if you stayed close to me seeming as they still out number us." 

"If you want me too then I will!" 

With a soft sigh and nod Caustic turned and picked up his already placed traps before heading for the building that the MRVN had kept pinged for them. 

As they approched the tall building the announcers voice sounded loudly over the speaker.

"Three squads remaining." 

Caustic cursed himself quitley for not paying attention to the counter as he realised the pressure was on forcing him to close that gap a lot faster then he would have liked. 

"Do you want me to grapple up to the top Caustic?" Pathfinder suddenly chirped as the building loomed over them.

"No you'll do just fine staying down here beside me" Caustic made sure his tone of voice held no room for argument though he knew the MRVN would have none anyways.

"Alright friend!" Came the happy responds as Pathfinder tugged out his peacekeeper and pushed the door open.

It was all the warning he gave before he took off after the sounds of the squad above them. 

Caustic groaned irritably but was quick to follow after the rapidly moving robot. 

As expected Octane dropped fast when it came to Caustic NOX but the trapper had underestimated Mirage as the trickster quickly vanished before popping up behind Pathfinder and dropping the MRVN with a quick mastiff shot to the back. 

Caustic snarled as his vision turned red and he quickly spun his aim onto the trickster dropping him in one clip of the R-99 before he finished off Ajay with a granade and a cloud of NOX seeming as his attetion had turned solely on Pathfinder who had tucked himself back into the corner of the room. 

Quickly covering the room in traps Caustic made his way over to the other to easily scoop the MRVN into his arms and up off the floor as he took a medkit to shove into the wires of the others chest. 

"Are you alright Pathfinder?" Caustic hated that he was even worried about the robot.

"Thanks to you I am!" Path happily responds as he shifts out of the trappers arms so he can heal up his shields before the last squad can jump their asses. 

Caustic huffs in responds as he tops off his sheilds just in time for the last team to pop up on them. 

It takes no time at all for the two of them to take out the last team and be deemed champions. 

Pathfinder bounces happily beside him as the announcement rings, even though his metal was dented and an odd liquid seemed to seap out of a joint on his hip the MRVN was just too excited to stop moving.

The scientist hated that he was even worried about the other making his injuries worse though he's not even sure if he can do that by just moving, he wasnt a mechanic after all.

It takes no time for a drop ship to pick them up to take them back to base but it feels more like hours to caustic as he gets lost in his thoughts about the MRVN who was quickly chattering nonsense beside him. 

The ride back to base was unnervingly silent as pathfinder just watched caustic his screen displaying question mark and sad faces as the scientist ignored him, though that was until they landed and the reporters came to hound them. 

If the scientist was a bit more touchy and stood a tad too close to the MRVN anytime one of the reporters got close to him, well, none of the reporters were brave enough to comment anyways. 

Once the reporter were forced to dispurse Caustic quickly walked himself and Pathfinder into base making sure Natalie had Pathfinder in her care before he left for his room absalouty ready to avoid the MRVN and the confusing feelings he wrought with him. 

Caustic changed himself into more comfortable clothing before he picked up a book he had been meaning to finish and sat himself down on the couch in the common area of the ship ready to get lost in the stupid fantasy novel. 

Caustic did succeed in his little plan for a blissful hour before the Telltale click of Pathfinder's feet against the cool metal floors knocked him out of his little world just in time for the couch to dip as said MRVN sat next to him and curled into his side.

"Wattson told me you would Appreciate it if I came over to cuddle you!" Pathfinder chirps in explanation as he tuggs his legs up onto the couch.

Im going to throtal that girl, Caustic thinks to himself as he glares at her room just as Pathfinder shifts to tuck his cool metal frame against his side like hes seen Mirage do with Bloodhound countless times.

"There is no need for you to cuddle me Pathfinder." Caustic grumbles even as he moves his arm to wrap around the MRVN's waist effectively trapping him against his side.

"Yes! But I would like to stay here if that is fine by you!" 

Caustic tightens his grip as he sighs and turns his attention back to his book "if you must but I demand silence as i read." 

Pathfinder happily hums in responds as he lays against Caustic and just watches him read, the MRVN was blissfully happy to end his day like this. 

Eventually Pathfinder allows himself to shutdown into rest mode as Alexzander was nowhere near done reading and also wasn't letting go of the MRVN anytime soon. 

As soon as Path shut down Caustic sighed and turned his head to brush his lips over the cool metal of his head before turning back to his book.

Maybe, Caustic mused to himself, he was a little more fond of Pathfinder then he had originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! If you did/didnt have a nice day/night!! Thank you for stopping by!


End file.
